Yume
by Chibi Dhamar
Summary: Sueño, que bueno que fue un sueño. Hoy soy tu único dueño y así quiero vivir ..::SasuNaru::.. lean onegai n.n...


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ¬¬ lamentablemente, pero ya verán como pronto lo conseguiré muajajajajaja XD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Yume**

"_¿qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde estoy? Espera yo conozco este lugar, pero sí es la calle del Ichiraku… ¡¿qué?!... pero ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?"_

Un chico alto con una piel blanca y suave a la vista, de cabellos azabaches con toques azulados y ojos tan negros como la misma noche se encontraba parado en la esquina de una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad de Konoha pero lo extraño es que nadie parecía dar reparo en su presencia, en especial un hermoso rubio de ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo y de una exquisita piel bronceada.

Acompañando al rubio estaba un pelirrojo de piel blanca, ojos aqua con pronunciadas ojeras y el kanji del amor grabado en su frente; parecían felices conversando amenamente entre ellos.

Sasuke se empezaba a desesperar por el hecho de no poder moverse, necesitaba hacer algo, es decir, no podía dejar a su zorrito en manos de aquel mapache sin cejas… pero… "_¡rayos! ¡¿Por qué no me puedo mover?!..." _el pelinegro permanecía quieto cual estatua de parque

- Naruto espera, yo quiero decirte algo

- ¿Qué sucede Gaa-chan? – preguntó el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa "_estas tan hermoso… pero esa sonrisa es sólo mía ¿Porqué se la das a él?"._

- Naruto yo… amor te quiero tanto – el pelirrojo se puso de rodillas delante del rubio mostrando una cajita que acababa de sacar del pantalón – y no soportaré el llanto si no me das el sí – Gaara se acercó a un rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, sus labios a punto de rozarse y…

" _¡¡NOOO!!..."_

oOoOoOoOo

- ¡NOO! – Sasuke despertó sobresaltado por el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla que acababa de vivir, su respiración estaba muy agitada – no… no… - seguía repitiendo entre jadeos al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su rostro; fue ahí que cayó en cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro – no pu… - pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta lo interrumpió, dirigió su vista en esa dirección contemplando al ángel que por allí entraba

- Sasu ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Naruto al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la cama de Sasuke – ¿ya te bajo la fiebre? – Poso su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke para revisar su temperatura cuando una de las manos de azabache lo jalo hacia él sentándolo en su regazo – Sa… - intento llamar, pero unos labios lo silenciaron.

Sasuke besaba de forma tierna y suave al rubito, atrapando el labio inferior para después succionarlo de manera provocativa, rozaba suavemente los labios consiguiendo un suspiro por parte de Naruto cosa que aprovechó para colar su lengua en aquella dulce cavidad recorriendo aquel lugar tan bien conocido.

- Teme… ¿Qué..? – cuestionó Naruto después del beso con la respiración agitada

- Sueño, que bueno que fue un sueño – murmuro el mayor al tiempo que envolvía en un abrazo al rubito sobre él, acerco sus rostros hasta sentir que sus labios se rozaban nuevamente – hoy soy tu único dueño… y así quiero vivir - y volvió a besar aquellos labios que tan adictivos eran para él

- Sabes que siempre será así Sasuke-teme – sonrió Naruto después del beso – tuyo, porque te… a… mo… - susurro separando cada palabra con un beso. Sasuke sólo pudo sonreír antes de acostar al menor en la cama

- Igual yo dobe – volvió a unir sus bocas, esta vez acariciando el delicioso cuerpo bajo él

"_sueño, que bueno que fue un sueño"_

OWARI

oOoOoOoOoOo

¡¡Sí!! Al fin pude des-estresarme un poquito jejeje es que estoy en parciales y realmente debería estar estudiando para mi examen de logística pero ya que, necesitaba relajarme y se me ocurrió el fic escuchando una canción que le gusta a mi hermano, se llama "Un sueño" y creo que la cantan Los Hermanos Yaipen

Uff ahora sí ya me voy a estudiar ToT, aunque no quiera ¬¬, les agradezco a los que se tomaron las molestias de leerlo, dejen RR para saber si les gustó también jejejeje

Sayonara n.n

-_**Chibi Dhamar-**_


End file.
